Nueva chica en Konoha
by Black Ryu
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a konoha, es la prima de shika? pésimo summary, solo entren, parejas:ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaHina, Gaa?, ShinoIno
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic, así que sed buenos conmigo por favor… a decir verdad, la idea surgió en un examen de mates¬¬ así que, aunk las mates las vaya a suspender__akí os dejo el fic. _

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_"Hola" (pensamientos) _

Hola (_narración) _

-Hola- (_conversación) _

NdeA: Hola (_notas mías y aclaraciones) _

_Desgraciadamente, Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto_

Nueva chica en Konoha

1-Prólogo 

En una habitación iluminada solamente por una pequeña lámpara, una joven leía una carta con una sonrisa en los labios, era muy temprano, y a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a salir.

La carta decía así:

"Hola Nade!! Qué tal todo?

Por aquí todo va muy bien, supongo que te extrañaras de que sea yo el que te escriba, la verdad que es muy problemático, pero tenía que contarte una cosa, sabes?? Ya soy un Chuuning, si, fui de los únicos que aprobaron el examen…pero, es un poco problemático, ya sabes, más misiones, más responsabilidad etc… uff, no se me da bien escribir, pero mi madre si no me mata ¬¬, también te tengo que contar otra cosa, pero mejor por carta no, que conociéndote la utilizarás para chantajearme, solo un anticipo, creo que me he enamorado, y a decir verdad es bastante problemático, ella es como mi madre, muy mandona y gruñona, pero a la vez es la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca, es muy inteligente y decidida, pero no se, esto es extraño, creo que siento miedo de confesarle lo que siento, y eso es, como podrás suponer, muy problemático. Pero mejor te cuento la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Por cierto, mi padre me dijo que vienes a pasar una temporada, es genial, creo que eres de las pocas mujeres que no son problemáticas… como no tienes sentido de la orientación, te mando un mapa de la localización de mi casa, no te me pierdas, pero si eso pasa solo tienes que preguntar. Por cierto, la chica de la que te hablaba viene de visita el mismo día que tu con sus hermanos. Es problemático prque estoy muy nervioso…

Dale recuerdos a tus padres y hermanos, y a tu perro, a tu gato no porque supongo que te lo traerás.

Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte

Besos:

Shika"

La joven miró la carta con una sonrisa maliciosa, si que podía utilizarla como chantaje… se rió de forma siniestra, luego releyó la penúltima línea y se le ablandó la mirada.

-yo también tengo ganas de volver a verte Shika – miró la hora y, cogiendo sus cosas y el mapa, se despidió de su familia y, en compañía de su padre se dirigió a Konoha.

_Bueno…qué os ha parecido, un review please… prometo subir el primer cap pronto, y seguro serán más largos _

_Black Ryu _


	2. la llegada

_Bueno, aquí va el segundo __capítulo_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_"Hola" (pensamientos) _

Hola (_narración) _

-Hola- (_conversación) _

NdeA: Hola (_notas mías y aclaraciones) _

_Desgraciadamente, Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

Nueva chica en Konoha 

2-la llegada

Era una cálida mañana del mes de mayo en Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los hermanos Subaku no paseaban tranquilamente, acababan de llegar a la aldea y ya se habían instalado en la casa de la Hokage con la cual Gaara tenía una reunión aquella tarde. Ahora se dirigían a casa de Nara Shikamaru con el cual habían quedado para comer, con él, con Naruto, Hinata y Lee ya que se habían hecho muy amigos.

Temari caminaba casi corriendo ya que se moría de ganas de ver a Shika. La seguía Kankuro y como de costumbre estaban peleando. Gaara sonrió levemente, quería muchísimo a sus dos hermanos, y le divertía verles discutir.

-seguro que estoy bien?? – el joven suspiró, era la sexta vez que Temari repetía lo mismo.

-si plasta – Kankuro suspiró con pesadez mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

-estas muy guapa Temari – ella sonrió feliz. Justo ese día se había soltado el pelo.

-gracias Gaara–Kun - el chico asintió levemente, Temari se giró para seguir discutiendo con Kankuro cuando este chocó contra una chica que venía concentrada en un papel que llevaba en la mano.

La joven calló al suelo de golpe y el papel saló volando a un charco, la chica comenzó a lamentarse en el suelo mientras aceptaba la mano que le tendía Kankuro.

-estás bien?? – ella asintió buscando algo por el suelo cuando vió el papel en medio del charco, al instante se puso pálida y lo recogió. L tinta se había corrido y no se entendía nada

-mierda… - susurró – ahora cómo encontraré el camino, si ya estaba perdida con mapa, ahora sin él… MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! TENÍA QUE HABERLE DICHO A MI PADRE QUE SABÍA IR SOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y AHORA QUE HAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME PERDERÉ PARA SIEMPRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – los tres hermanos la miraron sorprendidos, cuando se calmó un poco se giró hacia ellos y se sonrojó un poco – esto…. Emmm….. podríais indicarme por donde se va a casa de los Nara?? – los tres se miraron entre ellos y una vez recuperados de la impresión asintieron.

-nos dirigimos hacia ahí, quieres venir?? – a la chica se le iluminó la cara y con una gran sonrisa abrazó a Gaara.

-gracias, muchas gracias me habéis salvado la vida – al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se apartó de golpe muy sonrojada, Gaara se sonrojó un poquito y Temari y Kankuro se quedaron estáticos, primero por la chica tan impulsiva y segundo por el sonrojo de Gaara, el cual solo noto Temari que sonrió maliciosamente, eso iba a ser interesante.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Temari y ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara, el Kazekage de la villa de la Arena – la chica abrió mucho los ojos, Gaara suspiró, ahora se iría con miedo por el monstruo que llevaba en su interior.

-enserio eres el Kazekage??? Genial!!! – el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido - es un placer Kazekage-sama, yo soy Nara Nadeshiko.

-Nara?? – Temari la miró extrañada.

-asi es señorita Temari, soy la prima de Shika - "_así que esta debe ser la chica de la que Shika me hablaba muajajajaja, buen material para hacer chantaje jeje"_ – usted es su novia??n.n

-nooo que va n///n, y cuantos años tienes??

-15, cumplo 16 el 17 de mayo

-vaya, 16, la misma edad que Gaara.

-enserio tiene usted la misma edad que yo Kazekage sama???? Parece mucho más mayor, yo le echaba por lo menos 18 Un.n

-por favor llámame Gaara, Nara san, Kazekage sama es demasiado formal.

-entonces llamarme Nade – al ver sus caras interrogantes se explicó – Nara es como llaman a mi padre, a mi tío o a mi primo, y Nadeshiko es muy largo, además de cursi ¬¬

-jaja, de acuerdo. Por cierto Nade, no te pareces en nada a tu primo, de aspecto físico digo.

-siempre nos lo dicen – los chicos la miraron más atentamente. Mientras que Shikamaru era alto, bastante alto, aquella chica era algo bajita, llegaba a Gaara justo por los ojos. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro cortado por encima de los hombros con un flequillo a un lado, tenía la tez algo morena y los ojos entre verdes y marrones. Iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes negra debajo de una roja de manga corta cuyo cuello parecía cortado por ella misma. Llevaba unos pantalones negros piratas y en su muslo izquierdo llevaba atada la cinta de la villa a la que pertenecía, en ella había grabado un copo de nieve. La villa del hielo. La joven sonrió – de personalidad en lo único que nos parecemos es en que a los dos nos gusta mirar las nubes .

-es aquí.

-aquí?? – la joven miró la puerta con desesperación.

-si por??

-porque por aquí pasé tres veces T.T – todos la miraron con una gotita de pena ajena. Temari llamó emocionada y Shikamaru salió a abrir con cara de preocupación. Nade se lanzó sobre él.

-SHIKA!!!!!

-NADE!!! Chica problemática, donde estabas, tu padre llegó hace tres horas!!!!!!!!!

-jeje, me perdí Un.n

-te perdiste…. Y EL MAPA QUE TE HICE QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

-fue culpa tuya, sabes que no sé leer mapas T.T – se echó a llorar de mentira – encima un tío con cara de uvas agrias me tiró un montón de kunais el muy salvaje gritándome algo sobre invadir la propiedad de un Uchiha buaaaaaaaa, y luego una tía con cabeza de chicle(NdeA: me disculpo ante los fans de esta pareja XDDD) me amenazó por molestar a un tal Saske-kun – dijo imitando la voz de la pelirosa - ni que yo supiera quien es ese Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TToTT

-¬¬ Si, tu hazme sentir culpable (NdeA: Shika solo es así con su prima, no le han absorbido el cerebro los extraterrestres ni nada parecido) tsk… - se fijó en las personas que había detrás de su prima y le miraban con cara de pasmo (NdeA: pobres, que de sorpresas en un día) - Kankuro-san, Gaara- san, Temari…- sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron mirando un rato - bienvenidos. Cuando Temari pasó por su lado le susurró – estas muy guapa

-gracias… - le contestó ella toda roja. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Nadeshiko quien sonrió malignamente, gesto que vio Gaara

-buenos, Hemos quedado para comer en media hora, te vienes Nade???

-claro que si!!!!!!! – se fue hacia su habitación para deshacer su equipaje, se le acercó Temari por detrás.

-Nade chan, te ayudo??

-vale – las dos se metieron en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. – nee Temari chan, te gusta mi primo??

-por-porqué lo dices??? u////u – mirada de Nade ¬¬.

-se te nota un poco… - sonrió de medio lado – y creo que a mi primo también le gustas n.n

-eso es imposible, - suspiró tristemente mientras doblaba una camiseta – a tu primo… sería imposible que yo le gustara… cómo le v a gustar una chica bruta, malhumorada y encima mayor que él??? Además de fea claro.

-no digas eso, tú no eres fea, y yo conozco a mi primo, aunque sea demasiado problemático n.n, seguro que le gustas.

-Ya me gustaría, ya…. – bajó la mirada triste y suspiró. La castaña juzgó oportuno dejar ese tema por hoy. Terminaron de desempacar en silencio y salieron a reunirse con los demás. Ya en la calle Nade se quedó algo rezagada pensando cuando notó que una mano cogía su brazo, se giró sorprendida y se encontró con la fría mirada aguamarina de Gaara.

_fin del capitulo… que le dira Gaara a Nadeshiko??? Que pasara durante la comida??? _

_Espero que os esté gustando, si es sí un review porfa, y si es no, pues otro, se aceptan críticas constructivas jeje _

_By: _

_Black Ryu _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_"Hola" (pensamientos) _

Hola (_narración) _

-Hola- (_conversación) _

NdeA: Hola (_notas mías y aclaraciones) _

_Desgraciadamente, Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

lamento la tardanza pero, APROVÉ LAS MATES XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nueva chica en Konoha

3-en el restaurante

En el capítulo anterior 

_Ya en la calle Nade se quedó algo rezagada pensando cuando notó que una mano cogía su brazo, se giró sorprendida y se encontró con la fría mirada aguamarina de Gaara. _

-¿qué pretendes? – preguntó el chico, ella le interrogante

-no se de que me hablas…

-que pretendes con mi hermana, cada vez que la miras sonríes de forma extraña. – Nade ya comenzaba a imaginarse por donde iban los tiros, puso cara de no haber roto un plato

-nos acabamos de conocer y ya tienes ese concepto de mi?? ToT – puso cara de dolor – que poca confianza…yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie… - él se cruzó de brazos en su pos típica y le lanzó una mirada de "confiesa si no quieres morir", Nade sonrió nerviosa. – esta bien… -.-lll, pero promete no matarme, ni contárselo a ellos.

-¿a quién?

-promételo ¬¬

-hmf…

-lo tomaré como un sí… - tomó aire con fuerza – voyahacerquemiprimoytuhermanasejunten – lo dijo muy rápido, Gaara no comprendió nada y ella al advertir su mirada lo repitió más despacio – voy a hacer que mi primo y tu hermana se junten.

-¿Cómo dices? – la arena empezó a agitarse a su alrededor, ella puso las manos en sus caderas y le miró enarcando una ceja.

-no seas celoso, tu hermana está loquita por mi primo y viceversa.

-demo…

-vamos… - Nade le sonrió con dulzura – tu quieres a tu hermana y quieres verla feliz no?? – el asintió – pues la mejor manera de que lo sea es así… - Gaara suspiró sintiéndose derrotado.

-vale…

-sugoi!!! (NdeA: es algo así como genial!!!)

-NADE-CHAN, GAARA-KUN!!!!!!! VAMOS, QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Temari les llamó moviendo los brazos ya que se habían quedado algo rezagados.

-YA VAMOS!!! –Nade se acercó a Gaara y le susurró – te contaré mi plan más adelante vale??

-hmf… - se dirigieron hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado con los demás. Al entrar unos gritos les llamaron

-SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!! GAARA!!!!!!!!!AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!! – un chico rubio gritaba agitando los brazos desde una mesa no muy alejada.

-tsk, tan escandaloso como siempre, que problemático… -.-

-hola Naruto – los chicos se acercaron a la mesa, en ella se encontraban Hinata y Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru y Nade se sentaron en la mesa quedando así: Shikamaru, Nade, Hinata y Kankuro, y en frente Temari, Gaara, Naruto y Lee.

-nee, Shikamaru, quien es ella?? – Naruto y Lee la miraron extrañados.

-no nos contaste que tenías novia – Lee puso su pose "guay" – asi me gusta!!! Que se note tu flama de la juventud!!!!

-…-.-UU – Shikamaru

-…-.-UU – Temari

-…-.-UU – Gaara

-…-.-UU – Hinata

-…-.-UU – Kankuro

- :D es cierto Dattebayo!!!! (NdeA: no se si se escribe así u.uUUU lo sientooo T.T)

-…-.-U emmm, no soy su novia, soy su prima…

-prima? – Hinata le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

-así que no eres su novia.

-emm…no ¬¬ - Nade sonrió – me llamo Nadeshiko Nara encantada

-yo soy Hinata Hyuga, un placer

-gauo :D yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage Dattebayo!!!!!

-vale…-.- encantada

-yo soy Rock Lee!!! Que la fuerza de la juventud arda en ti hasta el final de tus días!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD

-gracias!! – luego susurró para su primo – pero que amigos mas raros tienes chato…

--.- ya lo se, además de problemáticos…

-me caen bien XD – en eso llegó la camarera para anotar la cuenta y… como no me apetece comerme el coco, pidieron todos ramen XDD. Mientras todos charlaban de cosas que no se me ocurren n.n Nade se fijó en que Hinata llevaba en el pantalón un llavero con un muñequito en forma de Eiji Kikumaru. Al reconocerlo soltó un grito ahogado. – no me lo puedo creer!!!! Es Eiji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hinata se giró sorprendida.

-te gusta Prince of Tennis??? O.O

-me encanta!!!!! Mira – rebuscó entre sus cosas y le mostró un llavero de Fuji y uno de Ryoma.

-vaya… tienes el de Fuji, donde lo has conseguido??? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte…

-jaja, si quieres te puedo conseguir uno, pero dime tú donde has conseguido a Eiji que no lo encuentroooooooo ToT

-vale, conozco una tienda cerca de aquí. Si quieres luego vamos

-en serio -????

-emmm……. Si…n.nUUU

-SUGOI!!!! – se giró contentísima a su primo – oíste eso Shika??? A Hinata le gusta el manga!!!!!!!!!!!! -.

-ya, las dos son un par de frikis – Shika continuó charlando con Temari y mientras Hinata y Nade habían comenzado a sacar muñequitos de quien sabe donde y ya tenían al equipo del Seigaku y del Fudomine por completo (NdeA: lamento los que no conozcan la serie, es una bastante famosilla XDD me encanta). Siguieron hablando animadamente, charlaron sobre Fruits Basquet, sobre D.Gray-Man, Shaman King etc… por otro lado Gaara Lee y Naruto hablaban sobre sus últimas misiones y sobre un partido de Ninjaball que se jugaría al día siguiente(NdeA: el Ninjaball es un deporte como el futbol que consiste en mover la pelota con técnicas de chakra sin destruirla ni tocarla con las manos Inner: que cutre; calladita estás mas mona guapa; Inner: soy igual que tú; ¬¬) Kankuro se había quedado mirando a un lugar fijo, luego se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kankuro!!! – su hermana le llamó – donde vas???

-lo siento!!! No tengo hambre!!! – se marchó corriendo y todos se quedaron mirando la puerta algo asombrados.

-¿¿¿O.O??? QUE MOSCA LE HABRÁ PICADO DATTEBAYO????

-SU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ES INTENSA!!!! XDDDDD

--.-UUU que problemático…..

-y a este que le pasará ahora??? -.- bueno, es igual…

-que le habrá ocurrido a Kankuro-kun???

-no entiendo nada TOT – en eso la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chico algo rellenito comiendo papas fritas, a otro con cara de uvas agrias XDDD, acompañados por uno con marcas rojas en la cara, otro al que la cara no se le veía y uno de largos cabellos castaños (NdeA: quitando a Chouji, mi visión perfecta ¬).

-Hinata!! Vamos a comprar comics, te vienes??

-eso…

-Lee, Gai Sensei te anda buscando, es mi destino decírtelo.

-Shika ñam necesito ayuda ñam Ino y la loca pelirrosa se vuelven a pelear.

-nee, dobe, ven a separarlas…. – el rubio le lanzó una GRAN sonrisa, el moreno se sonrojó, todos lo notaron menos Lee y Naruto - ¬//¬ porqué sonríes así???

-ha llegado una chica nueva :D – los cinco chicos se fijaron en Nade, esta se sonrojó un poco.

-Etto…. Hola, soy Nade y soy….

-Vaya Shika, COMO SE TE OCURRE ECHARTE NOVIA SIN CONTÁRTMELO!!!!!!!!! – una rubia había entrado en el restaurante seguida de una pelirrosa.

-Anda que no contárselo a tu mejor amiga Shikamaru, las mujeres somos muy sensibles – las dos chicas se abrazaron llorando

Cara de todos: -.-llll

-la verdad, te compadezco Nara, tu novia es una allanadora de moradas, pobre…

-y dale…. No es mi novia, es mi prima, pero mira que sois problemáticos….

-soy Nadeshiko Nara y NO SOY UNA ALLANADORA DE MORADAS!!!!!!!!!!!

-Si…especie de histérica

-que no imbécil con cara de uvas agrias

-que si gritona

-QUE NO!!!! QUE DESAYUNASTE HOY??? LECHE EN MAL ESTADO O TU CRACTER ES NATURAL???

-POR LO MENOS YO NO GRITO!!!!

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLAR ASÍ A SASUKE KUN FRIKI!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

-TU NO TE METAS CABEZA CHICLE!!!!!!!!!

-COMO ME LLAMASTE????

-QUÉ ADEMÁS DE FRENTONA SORDA??????? – en ese momento en el restaurante se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos miraron a Sakura con miedo, excepto Nade que no entendía lo que había hecho. La mirada de Sakura se volvió roja y la miró llena de ira, sus miradas se cruzaron y…

Escenas censuradas por demasiada violencia (y falta de imaginación XD)

Al final vemos Sakura K.O. y con los ojos en espiral, el local medio destrozado y a Nade con cara de odio profundo en el centro. Vemos a todos los demás con cara de miedo y terror profundo XDD excepto a Shika, que se está tomando un helado tranquilamente con cara de hastío, Neji, que tan solo se ríe en su mente de la pelirrosada (kyaaaaa Neji te amooooooooooooo Inner: loca ¬¬) Gaara que está de brazos cruzados, fingiendo desinterés… fingiendo XDDDD y si me preguntan por Sasuke, él está mas aterrado que el resto….

-O.O sabes una cosa Shikamaru?? – Shikamaru se giró hacia Kiba

--.- dime

-tu prima es peligrosa – todos asintieron y tragaron saliva.

--.-U lo se – en ese momento llegó TenTen

-Neji, Lee, Gai Sensei os espera para el entrenamiento… O.O pero qué pasó aquí?? – Neji se acercó a ella y le puso un cabello detrás de la oreja lo que provocó que esta se sonrojara.

-nada de lo que debas preocuparse – dijo y salió seguido de Lee "_porqué hice eso??u//u **porque TenTen te gusta **quien eres tú y que haces en mi cabeza??? ò////ó **soy tu conciencia genio ¬¬ **ahhh entonces no eres un alienígena n.n **a veces me pregunto si de verdad somos la misma persona u.uUUU"**_ mientras Neji conversaba consigo mismo XD TenTen les seguía pensativa y muyyyyy sonrojada "_por qué hizo eso???? o////o será porque yo le…. No, es imposible, además yo no siento nada por él **nooo claaaro **otra vez tú??? No tienes bastante con molestarme en los entrenamientos??? Ò.ó **yo no te molesto ¬¬ soy tu conciencia** claaaro, pues me tocó una conciencia pervertida….** Yo no soy la pervertida u.u vivo dentro de ti, y leo tus pensamientos. La que es una perver en potencia eres tú** me has llamado Pervertida???? **Sip n.n ya era hora que lo aceptaras. **Cállate!!! ÒÓ reniego de ti como conciencia!!!!!! **¬¬eso no se puede hacer **pues vaya mierd…** no digas tacos niña!!!! **-.-UUU a veces das miedo" _mientras TenTen y Neji mantenían esas "interesantes y profundas" charlas consigo mismos, en el restaurante Sasuke se había marchado con Sakura y Naruto a entrenar, Ino con Chouji a atender la floristería y Kiba, Shino e Hinata se iban a comprar. Hinata le preguntó a Nade si quería ir y esta aceptó encantada, al ver una oportunidad de oro para dejar a su primo y a Temari solos sonrió y ante el asombro de los presentes cogió a Gaara del brazo y se lo llevó con ellos.


End file.
